1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of containers and more specifically relates to a clean street can system to provide a specially designed assembly for outside garbage and recycling containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humans produce much garbage and recyclable materials during consumption. The vast majority of buildings, both residential and commercial use containers to store such materials. As useful and necessary as outside garbage and recycling receptacles are, their use presents a drawback; even when these containers are loaded down with trash and other items, they can easily be knocked over. All it takes is a particularly strong gust of wind to send the containers spiraling down the street with its contents springing free from their confines to litter the landscape. Not only can this be annoying and frustrating to chase down the container and subsequently pick up the mess, but errant containers can also present a safety hazard for oncoming traffic. If a car is forced to swerve out of the way of the container, an accident may result. Outside receptacles are not only susceptible to wind, but large stray animals searching for a quick meal can easily tip over these containers, leaving behind a mess for homeowners. It is desirable that such containers be stable, with a low center of gravity, yet user-friendly.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pub. No. 3,845,968 to Mary E. Larson et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,834 to Todd A. Gellos et al, and U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0175900 to Todd Richardson. This art is representative of refuge containers. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a clean street can system should provide an effective means for securing trash receptacles to a wheeled carrier so that they are not easily turned over by gusts of wind or animals and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable clean street can system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.